Starr Crossed Lovers
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Langston watches tearfully as Markko leaves her while Starr has a secret confession. Starr/Langston One-Shot.


Starr-Crossed Lovers

"Markko, please don't leave me…" Langston cried out as her boyfriend threw his clothes into his suit case. "I didn't mean to sleep with Ford…please don't go." The Columbian guy looked up at her, his face beat red, and shook his head. He wasn't taking any of this if she thought she was just gonna get with an apology then she had another thing coming.

After he was finished packing his stuff, he rushed out the door of their apartment slamming the door behind him. Langston fell to the ground letting sobs shake their way out of her body. She was disgusted with herself for hurting her boyfriend the way she had. And she completely despised Ford for making her do that. Not only had he made her hurt Markko but he also managed to hurt in the process.

They had been sleeping together for months now and she had really began to fall in love with him, so was planning on braking up with her current boyfriend for him but instead he had walked in on the two making out at Ford's place and completely blew up at them. Then after that Langston ended up with a broken heart her own self. Though she knew she deserved it for what she had done to Markko.

Langston continued her crying on the floor as she thought back of the horrible disaster after prom night which only made her feel worse. She'd always hate herself for what she had done.

Without noticing the door to the apartment opened and in came Starr, her best friend for years. "Hey Lang…" She said while walking into the room and hurried to her side once she realized the girl was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. "What happened Langston?" Starr asked, worriedly, stroking her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I hurt him, Starr. Terribly." She sobbed harder, thinking back at the reaction of Markko when he walked in on them kissing. The pain in his eyes just broke her heart. Langston would never forgive herself for hurting the once love of her life as she did.

Starr sighed; she remembered when she had been told about the two of them sleeping together behind Markko's back. She hated having to keep that from considering he _was_ her friend as well. But for Langston she would keep any secret because deep down she loved her more than anyone that walked the face of the earth.

No one had known of her deep, passionate for her best friend but herself. And it was to stay that way. Yes, she had been with her boyfriend Cole for years now and yes they did have a baby girl together but the one she was longing for was Langston not him. And now that she was no longer dating anyone, Starr planned to win the girl's heart.

She wrapped her arms around the other's waist pulling her close. "It's gonna be okay, Lang." She said softly, trying to comfort her. The other girl looked at her with shocked eyes, she could not understand how Starr could still want to be her friend after the horrible things she had done to Markko. "How can you not hate me for what I've done, Starr? I've been cheating on my boyfriend, yours and Cole's best friend, for over a month! With Ford…I cheated on him with FORD! Starr! How are you okay with that? I'm disgusting…"

The dirty blonde haired girl looked at her with concerned eyes. She hated that her friend would ever think that she would lose her because of that. They'd be friends no matter what and she would make sure Langston knew that.

"Langston, I know what you did wasn't a good thing but it's not bad enough to lose my friendship. You are not disgusting; all you did was make a mistake sweetie. Yes, it was a pretty big one but I'll always be here for you. No matter what bad or good things you do. You're my best friend and I love you."

A small smile spread across the brunette's face as she rested her head onto her friend's shoulder. "You're the best Starr." She said into her ear as her sobs transformed into sniffles. Her dirty blonde friend chuckled as she kissed the top of her head. "So are you…and you know what? I need to tell you something Lang…something I should have told you a while ago."

Langston looked at her with concern and worry growing in her eyes. She put her hand onto the other's cheek, gently stroking it with her fingertips. "What is it Starr?" The other girl gave her a look; she wasn't able to comprehend but could tell she needed reassurance before telling her whatever it was that had been bothering her.

"You have to promise that no matter what, you won't think any worse of me…alright?" Her friend nodded in agreement as she stroked her cheek for reassurance. "Well, I've been having these thoughts about you for a while now…" Starr said as she looked at the ground. "Not friendly thoughts either." Langston's facial expressions were confusion now. What could her friend possibly mean by that? "Lang, what I'm trying to say here is that…I…I like you…I like you as in more than a friend."

It took a few moments to take in what Starr had just said to her. She liked her more than a friend. Hmm? How was she supposed to respond to that? Say that she likes her back when she doesn't or run out of the room as fast as she could? She wouldn't do any of those. Instead she would just sit and tell her that it's okay if she feels that away about her because no matter what she will always be there for her.

Langston wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "It's okay that you feel that way, Starr." She said softly as she caressed her back. "I'll still be here for you." Her friend sighed, knowing that she wouldn't feel the same way. And that only made her feel worse.

"Look Langston, I know you're not gay or anything neither am I for that matter considering you are the only girl I felt this way about…but can't we just give this a try. Please. I really like you and it hurts me knowing that you won't even be willing to try…"

That really touched the brunette's heart. She really didn't want to hurt another person she cared so much about, so after thinking it over, Langston decided she give it a chance. With a warm smile and a kiss pressed to her friend's cheek she nodded. "Sure, let's give it a try."

Both girls smiled at each other before sharing their first kiss on the lips together. This couldn't make Starr any happier. She was finally able to be with the girl she loved most. Langston. "I love you, Lang." She said into her ear.


End file.
